destinyofspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merging
In the Spirits menu, the right-most tab is Merge. Here, you can strengthen a spirit by merging other spirits into it. Merging Basics When performing a merge, the base spirit consumes enhancer spirits to gain experience points. The cost to merge one spirit is 10 times the level of the base spirit plus 90. So, if your base spirit is level 15, it will cost 150 + 90 = 240 per enhancer spirit to merge into this base spirit. From level 30, the cost becomes 20 times the level of the base spirit minus 200. Experience gained from merging is represented by a percentage bar, though the game internally calculates experience using a flat value. In addition, the game does not indicate the amount of experience a merge would provide, making it difficult to efficiently merge spirits. When merging spirits: #Merging spirits of the same element grants an additional 10% more experience. #If the base spirit's element matches the daily element, merging grants an additional 10% more experience. In addition, Great Blessing provides 10% more experience for Light spirits, and Bad Luck provides 10% more experience for Dark spirits. #Higher rarity spirits given significantly more experience than the lower tier of rarity. #The cost of the spirit will affect how much experience it is worth. A common with cost 1.5 is worth about 33% more experience than a common with cost 1.0. #A leveled-up enhancer spirit provides more experience. For example, a level 2 C1.0 with 50% experience to level 3 is worth more than a level 2 C1.0 with 0% to level 3. #Occasionally, you will get a large boost in experience gained. The rate is about 1 in every 8-9 merges. This provides 50% more experience and double the bonus stats (see below). The amount of experience merging would provide can be calculated online by using this application . "For Merging" Spirits There are a number of spirits created specifically for merging purposes. These are the Prince, Queen, King, and Joker of each element; they helpfully say "For merging" in parentheses next to the name. These spirits are always at max level. Princes, Queens and Kings provide large amounts of experience when merged, progressively more from Prince to King. Jokers do not provide any extra experience but they are desirable for their ability to limit break any spirit that shares its element (see below). Limit Break When a spirit reaches its current maximum level, you can still choose it as a base for merging, and there is one slot available to merge a spirit into it. The two options you have here are either a copy of the same spirit or a Joker of the matching element. Completing this merge will raise the maximum level of your spirit by 10. It appears that if you want to do a same spirit limit break, the merging spirit cannot be higher that about level 10 or you will be unable to use it to limit break. The maximum number of times you can perform a limit break is dependent on the rarity of the card: With update 1.11, R and SR acquired via advanced, limited or neo world summon can have their limit broken one extra time (setting their max levels to 60 and 75 respectively). Developers plan to do the same for UC in next update. Bonus Points If you merge the same spirit into another outside of limit breaking (sometimes called "pure merging"), the base spirit will gain some bonus stat points. These bonus points are reflected in parentheses to the right of the stat value and are already added into that displayed value. *You can merge more spirits even if your spirit is at max level; merging is possible until you reach the points cap in all three stats (since update V1.10). *Getting a crit merge results in getting double the bonus points. *The normal amount of bonus points earned per pure merge is vaguely based on the stat spread of your spirit; if it has high ATK but low SPD, it will gain SPD bonus points very slowly, and vice versa. *It appears that the number of bonus points earned has a connection to the current base stats of your spirit. This means that the higher level the spirit, the more bonus points you should receive when performing a pure merge. Data is still being collected on this theory. (see News on Pure Merging for more info) *The maximum points that each attribute can be increased to depends on the rarity of the spirit. The points cap at the following values: News on Pure Merging * The number of bonus stats has a connection to the current stats of the spirit you are pure merging. The spirit you are pure merging gains X% of its stats as bonus stats. Percentage depends on the rarity of the spirit: * It is important to know that it rounds down (example: 6.6 will round down to 6) * Because of rounding down you can benefit from merging more spirits at once when pure merging (example: 6.6 + 6.6 = 13.2 and that will round down to 13) * It is also very important to know that it counts without the bonus stats (example: spirit with 120 ATK and spirit with 160(40) ATK would get the same results because both spirits "have" 120 ATK) * Another thing is that when the spirit gets a level during the merge it counts from the stats of the new level (example: when spirit on level 9 reaches level 10 during the merge the bonus stats will be calculated from level 10 stats) Example: Barong on level 39 has 1431 HP 350 ATK 197 SPD # Pure merging him with 1 Barong: #* + 28 HP (1431 * 0.02 = 28.62 => 28) #* + 7 ATK (350 * 0.02 = 7.0 => 7) #* + 3 SPD (197 * 0.02 = 3.94 => 3) Final stats: 1459(28) HP 357(7) ATK 200(3)SPD # Pure merging him with 2 Barongs (without gaining new level): #* + 57 HP (1431 * 0.04 = 57.24 => 57) #* + 14 ATK (350 * 0.04 = 14 => 14) #* + 7 SPD (197 * 0.04 = 7.88 => 7) Final stats: 1488(57) HP 364(14) ATK 204(7) SPD # Pure merging him with 1 Barong (with gaining new level): #* Barong´s stats on level 40: 1450 HP 355 ATK 200 SPD #* + 29 HP (1450 * 0.02 = 29 => 29) #* + 7 ATK (355 * 0.02 = 7.1 => 7) #* + 4 SPD (200 * 0.02 = 4 => 4) Final stats: 1479(29) HP 362(7) ATK 204(4) SPD # Pure merging him with 2 Barongs (with gaining new level): #* Barong´s stats on level 40: 1450 HP 355 ATK 200 SPD #* + 58 HP (1450 * 0.04 = 58 => 58) #* + 14 ATK (355 * 0.04 = 14.2 =>14) #* + 8 SPD (200 * 0.04 = 8 => 8) Final stats: 1508(58) HP 369(14) ATK 208(8) SPD '''Update: '''With the release of Destiny of Spirits Neo (version 1.10) , spirits that have attained Max level with no remaining possible Limit Break can continue to pure merge for bonus stats. Merging Data For a more detailed report on experience, please refer to Merging Experience Category:Gameplay